lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Britannias
is the third episode in season two of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in July 2018. Synopsis After being threatened with her life by an overzealous stalker of hers, Chelsea enlists in some personal protection from Charlie. However, the protection seems to only drive the stalker even further as Chelsea fights to survive against his predatory actions towards her and Charlie tries his best in order to keep her safe. Transcript The episode opens with Maya in a club, intoxicated as she approaches a woman. :Maya: Hey sexy, wanna come back to my place? The woman turns and looks at Maya, but clearly isn't impressed as she turns back around almost right away. :Maya: Aw, come on! Maya goes to the bar as she calls for the bartender, only to see Mari. :Maya and Mari: Oh, shit. The two stare at each other for a moment before Maya's point of view is shown, as she believes Mari is leaning in for a kiss. Maya stretches over the bar to kiss her as reality is shown again, with Mari wide-eyed and not leaning in at all. Everyone at the bar stares at Maya as she realises and backs off. Maya appears embarrassed. :Maya: S-so I thought you'd given up on this? :Mari: I did, but F.A.N.T. pay kind of sucks right now. This is temporary. :Maya: Why don't you just ask Charlie for some money? He's fucking rolling in it. :Mari: ...Good point. Mari looks around. :Mari: Help yourself, assholes! Mari throws a drink down the bar and walks out as Maya looks confused. :Maya: Is she actually gonna do it? Maya shrugs as she leans over the bar and drinks straight out of the beer tap. ---- Chelsea is seen in her house, sat at a computer with some footage on screen of what appears to be a brain. :Chelsea: Someone's gonna get off to this. If there's a heartbeat fetish there's bound to be a brain fetish out there. Chelsea then uploads the footage to a website. She sits back in her chair and waits for stats to come through as she hears a window break. :Chelsea: ...Oh shit. Chelsea heads downstairs, grabbing a cricket bat on the way as she cautiously checks the house. She flicks the lights on in the living room as she sees a man scrambling around. :Chelsea: Oi! The man turns around as his eyes light up. :Man: Ms. Foxx! The man launches himself at Chelsea, who gets out of the way. The man hits the floor as he quickly gets back up. :Chelsea: What the fuck are you doing here? How do you know my address? :Man: I'm your biggest fan. I know everything about you, my dear. :Chelsea: And yet, you call me by my porn name. :Man: It's more immersive. This comment appears to greatly unsettle Chelsea as the man closes in on her. Eventually he backs her against a wall and starts licking her neck. Chelsea quivers and closes her eyes as she feels the man putting his hand down her pants. This causes Chelsea for force him back using her telekinesis as she runs back upstairs, before going in her room and locking the door. Chelsea starts breathing heavily and slides down the door, wide-eyed and mortified. The man starts banging on the door as Chelsea gets her phone out as she dials 911. :Chelsea: (shakily) Yeah, hello? Some guy just tried raping me. He broke into my house and leapt right at me as soon as I saw him. :Operator: Oh, dear. We'll get someone out as soon as we can. :Chelsea: Thank you. My address is... Chelsea gives the operator her address details as the man continues to bang on the door, looking to get to Chelsea. ---- ''Charlie is seen exiting an old Mini as he looks at it. :Charlie: Why the fuck do I still drive this? Charlie locks the door as he enters the F.A.N.T. building. He enters the elevator as Maya gets in with him, hanging her jacket over her head. :Charlie: You alright? :Maya: Don't, amigo. I'm super hungover. :Charlie: How much did you drink? :Maya: 2 kegs. Charlie raises his eyebrows. :Maya: The bartender left the bar unattended, alright? When aren't you gonna chug everything when that happens? The two arrive on the fourth floor as they see Mari sitting back and Zeke asleep on the couch. :Mari: Yo, Charlie! Mari goes over to him. :Mari: Can I borrow some money? Charlie nods as he pulls his wallet out. :Charlie: How much we talkin'? :Mari: $1 million. Charlie looks at Mari, eyebrows raised. :Mari: It was Maya's idea! :Maya: Don't drag me into this, amigo. I was drunk as hell, I didn't know what I was saying. Charlie's phone then rings as he looks down at it and sees Chelsea's name. :Charlie: Back in a pinch. Charlie walks off as he answers the call. :Charlie: You alright? :Chelsea: (shakily) Not really. :Charlie: Oh fuck, what happened? :Chelsea: A guy tried to rape me last night. Charlie appears stunned. :Charlie: ...Sorry, could you say that again? :Chelsea: I almost got raped, Charlie! A guy broke into my house! :Charlie: ...Holy shit. I can come over if you want. :Chelsea: Please do. Don't tell anyone else about this though. :Charlie: Right. Charlie hangs up as he moves back over to the elevator. :Charlie: Chelsea needs me, I don't know how long I'll be. :Mari: What for? :Charlie: Personal stuff. Maya and Mari shrug at each other as Charlie heads down to Chelsea's house. :Maya: Yo, where's Denny? Denilson then climbs in through the window, landing on top of Zeke, which wakes him up. :Denilson: Mierda! :Zeke: Dude! The two then fall onto the ground, before they look up at the other two agents. :Maya: That was a shift. ---- Charlie is seen arriving at Chelsea's house. As he goes to ring the doorbell, Chelsea opens the door and hugs him. :Charlie: 'Ello. :Chelsea: Hey. The two go inside as Charlie looks around the house. :Charlie: Decent place you got here. :Chelsea: Porn pays well, I guess. The two then sit down in the living room as Charlie puts his feet up. :Chelsea: Look, you have bodyguards, right? :Charlie: Yeah, it's like number two on the list of things a CEO needs. :Chelsea: What's number one? :Charlie: Having a good car. Chelsea looks out the window to see Charlie's Mini. She then looks back at him, eyebrows raised. :Charlie: Shut up, I know it's a piece of shit, but at least it won't get nicked anytime soon. :Chelsea: Fair enough. Anyway, could you get some protection for me? I don't want this guy to try and rape me again. :Charlie: Didn't you call the police? :Chelsea: Yeah, but no one came out. :Charlie: Shit... Charlie takes a deep breath. :Charlie: Right, I'll hook you up with some of my top lads. They're proper experienced with weirdo stalkers. :Chelsea: You have stalkers? :Charlie: I was voted second in a 40 under 40 sexiest CEOs alive poll, of course I do. :Chelsea: Twos seem to be a very common theme for you. :Charlie: I would've got first if that D'Angelo cunt didn't grow a moustache. Charlie gets his phone out and dials a number. He puts the phone on speaker as he places it on the table and a man picks up. :Man: Charlie's angels, how can I- :Charlie: For fuck's sake, stop calling yourselves that! :Man: Sorry, boss. What d'ya need? :Charlie: A friend of mine almost got raped last night and I'm wondering if you can protect her for the time being. She called the police and they never came, so she came to me. :Man: Shit, sure. She there? :Chelsea: Yeah, I am. :Man: Is that- :Chelsea: Don't say it. :Charlie: Does the entire bloody world watch your porn or something?? :Chelsea: Apparently, yeah. :Man: I'll come down ASAP. See ya later, boss. :Charlie: Cheers. Charlie hangs up as Chelsea sighs. :Chelsea: I really should've stuck with physics. :Charlie: We all make mistakes, don't worry. I almost bought out a dildo company. :Chelsea: What?! :Charlie: What? Chelsea raises her eyebrows as they wait for the bodyguard to arrive. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia *This episode was originally going to be on Fantendo, but RTA fan decided it was too dark for the wiki, especially with the antagonist of the episode. Category:Episodes